fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Miasma Windviero
Effluvium Poison |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = dancnbna }} Miasma Windviero (Japanese: アリロス亜種, Arirosu Ashu) are a Subspecies of Windviero endemic to the New World. Physiology Miasma Windviero are slightly smaller than their polar counterparts, likely to accommodate the Vale's cramped corridors. Their color scheme is murky green with pale rust-brown scales, likening to a heavily decayed corpse. This grotesque coloration is to warn predators that they are not good eats. Their eyes are brown. Ecology The Rotten Vale is a hostile and dangerous environment that only specialized or nomadic monsters can survive in, and Miasma Windviero are one such monster. They are scavengers, like most of the vale's inhabitants, but they also eat the few plantlife found in the area. As such, several plant species rely on Miasma Windviero to disperse their seeds. The presence of Miasma Windviero was the first indicator of Windviero in the New World; the discovery of the Hoarfrost Reach confirmed this suspicion. Behavior Miasma Windviero are meek and elusive creatures who dislike confrontation. They usually only fight in self-defense. They typically flee instead of fight. Even when angry, they aren't that aggressive. When threatened, they often flee into the depths of the vale, where they have access to effluvium. Abilities Miasma Windviero, as their name suggests, utilize the Rotten Vale's effluvium to great effect. When they come into contact with the effluvium, their wings and body become shrouded in it. This allows their attacks to deal effluvium buildup and deals passive damage just like Vaal Hazak's aura. It is significantly weaker, though, and Torch Pods can remove it without having to wait until it dissipates. Additionally, their mouths are teeming with bacteria so vile that their bites can inflict poison, though only if you're at low health or are bleeding. Habitat Miasma Windviero only inhabit the Rotten Vale, and are highly specialized to live there. They are so specialized that they cannot be kept outside the vale for long, as their powerful immune system will begin to attack their own bodies without the constant barrage of pathogens to keep it busy. Researchers must work quickly when studying a captured Miasma Windviero. Turf Wars *Miasma Windviero vs. Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron: Very similar to the Paolumu vs. Odogaron fight -- Odogaron grabs Miasma Windviero by its hair-tendril things and shakes it around before flinging it away. Odogaron wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Vaal Hazak/Blackveil Vaal Hazak: Miasma Windviero charges Vaal Hazak and repeatedly attacks with aerial attacks and kicks. Vaal Hazak stands its ground as it charges up a miasma beam. Vaal Hazak then smacks down Miasma Windviero with a claw and blasts it point-blank with a miasma blast. Vaal Hazak wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex: Tigrex wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Tobi-Kadachi/Viper Tobi-Kadachi: Tie. *Miasma Windviero vs. Great Zotas: Tie. *Miasma Windviero vs. Arenaea/Halation Arenaea: Arenaea wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Barioth/Sand Barioth: Barioth wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Legiana/Shrieking Legiana: Legiana wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Nargacuga/Lucent Nargacuga: Nargacuga wins. *Miasma Windviero vs. Rajang: Rajang wins. Quests High-Rank Master Rank (Under construction) Event Attacks (Under construction) Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Useful Information "Miasma Windviero's power significantly increases in the depths of the vale. Use fire attacks to disperse the effluvium, or lure in predators to drive it to higher ground." Element/Status * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★ * ★★★ * ✖ * ★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Wings: ★★ / ★ / ★★★ *Tail: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★ Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Scars across hair things. Rewards Scales or rare drops. *Wings: Tattered edges. Rewards Wings or Shells. *Tail: Can be severed and carved. *Back: Shell breaks. Rewards Shells or rare drops. Notes *Windviero's roar requires at least Earplugs Lv 3 to block. *Miasma Windviero does not spawn in expeditions and quests until the player has completed the Pink Rathian investigation. *When low on stamina, Miasma Windviero will lose its effluvium and it will fall over after a charge. *Miasma Windviero traces include footsteps and gashes. Trivia *Miasma Windviero was based on the idea of making a Windviero subspecies that flung toxic gas at foes. *Miasma Windviero was intended to also appear in the Elder's Recess, as volcanoes produce a lot of toxic gases. This was scrapped because making a Rotten Vale-specific monster was more fun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Dancnbna